Pan i jego sługa
by NiinaX
Summary: Pisane na fikaton.


**Pan i jego sługa**

Artur był całkowicie pijany, gdy pocałował Merlina po raz pierwszy.

Uczta z okazji jego urodzin była naprawdę wyśmienita. Dużo smacznego jedzenia, różnego rodzaju trunków, śpiewu i zabawy. Artur musiał przyznać, że bawił się wspaniale, nie stroniąc od kielicha z winem. Merlin raz szepnął mu do ucha: „Nie pij już więcej!", ale Artur tylko go ofuknął i oczywiście nie posłuchał. Jak zawsze zresztą.

Kilka godzin później Merlin prowadził zamroczonego Artura do jego komnat. Kilkadziesiąt minut zajęło mu rozebranie go z szat i położenie do łóżka. Z wielką ulgą zgasił świecę, poprawił kołdrę Artura i już miał wyjść z jego sypialni, gdy nagle Artur przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Merlin był tak zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy, że oddał pocałunek. Zapomniał na chwilę, co się wokół niego dzieje, bo musiał przyznać, że całowanie Artura było naprawdę cudownym uczuciem – jego usta były słodkie i miękkie, a język chętny i gorący. Dopiero, gdy poczuł jak ręce Artura wślizgują się pod jego koszulę, opamiętał się na tyle, by oderwać się od niego i w pośpiechu opuścić pokój.

Tej nocy nie zmrużył oka.

Rankiem, udając się do komnat Artura miał wielką nadzieję, że ten nie pamięta tego, co stało się ubiegłej nocy. W końcu był tak zamroczony alkoholem, że nawet nie powinien niczego pamiętać. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie na widok księcia leżącego we własnym łóżku, na wpół odkrytego, z rozchylonymi ustami. Z jednej strony Merlin chciał, żeby Artur wszystko pamiętał. Nie był to jednak czas, by się nad tym zastanawiać.

Podszedł do okna, odetchnął głęboko i rozsunął ciężkie kotary.

- Merlin… - Z łóżka dobiegł go proszący jęk. – Zlituj się nade mną, daj mi spać!

- Nie bądź kluchą. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok Artura, który schował głowę pod poduszkę. – Pora wstawać, czeka na ciebie królewskie śniadanie.

- Głowa mi pęka – zajęczał żałośnie Artur, podnosząc się z łóżka.

Merlin już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, kiedy Artur ubiegł go, nadal krzywiąc się z bólu.

- Ani się waż powiedzieć: „a nie mówiłem"!

- Wcale nie chciałem tego powiedzieć – odpowiedział Merlin, szczerząc się szeroko. – Klucha – dodał szeptem.

Nagle na jego twarzy wylądowała książęca poduszka.

- Słyszałem to!

Merlin odetchnął z ulgą. Najwyraźniej Artur niczego nie pamiętał z ubiegłej nocy, i być może tak było najlepiej dla wszystkich. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak wciąż patrzeć na usta Artura, kiedy myślał, że ten tego nie widzi. W oczach Merlina pojawiła się dziwna tęsknota.

- Merlinie, przygotuj mi gorącą kąpiel. – Artur wszedł do swojej komnaty, a za nim posłusznie wędrował Merlin. – Jestem wykończony po tym treningu!

Artur zaczął pozbywać się ubrania, zdejmując wszystko bardzo delikatnie i ostrożnie. Czuł się naprawdę porządnie obolały.

- Głowa mi pęka. – Skrzywił się boleśnie. – Moje plecy – zajęczał.

Merlin przewrócił oczami w reakcji na ciągłe jęki Artura, ale posłusznie przyniósł z kuchni wiadra gorącej wody i przygotował białe, czyste ręczniki.

Nigdy nie krępowało go to, że Artur kąpał się przy nim - on od czasu do czasu podawał mu kielich z wodą lub winem i zabawiał go rozmową, która kończyła się zwykle na przepychankach słownych. Teraz, po przeżyciach ubiegłej nocy, i po całodziennym wpatrywaniu się w usta Artura i (musiał to przyznać przed sobą) nie tylko w usta – Artur był naprawdę wspaniale zbudowany, czuł że nie powinien zostawać w komnacie na czas kąpieli. Nie wiadomo jakby to się mogło skończyć.

- Wszystko gotowe – powiedział do Artura, kiedy ten ściągał szaty, stojąc za parawanem. – Pójdę teraz pomóc Gaiusowi zbierać zioła. Przyjdę za godzinę.

- Nonsens, Merlinie – ofuknął go Artur. – Gaius poradzi sobie sam, będziesz mi potrzebny tutaj. Ktoś musi zrobić mi masaż pleców i to niestety będziesz ty.

Merlin oblał się rumieńcem, wdzięczny losowi, że Artur nie może tego widzieć. To się na pewno nie skończy dobrze.

Podczas kolacji Merlin wysprzątał dokładnie komnaty księcia, wdzięczny, że ma jakieś zajęcie. Już od dawna nie czuł się tak zakłopotany, jak dzisiaj podczas kąpieli Artura. Dotyk jego delikatnej, mokrej skóry pod swoimi palcami czuł aż do teraz i sprawiało to, że był wewnętrznie roztrzęsiony. Nigdy, przenigdy wcześniej nie myślał o Arturze w ten sposób. Nigdy wcześniej nawet nie zdarzyło mu się fantazjować na temat jakiegoś innego mężczyzny, zawsze był przekonany, że pociągają go kobiety. Ale to co działo się z nim dziś, zdecydowane temu zaprzeczało. Musiał się bardzo starać, by ukryć swoje podniecenie przed Arturem przez cały ten dzień. Okazało się to o wiele trudniejsze niż ukrywanie tego, że jest czarodziejem, co przecież robił od lat.

Ten dzień sprawił, że Merlin czuł się skonfundowany jak nigdy dotąd i naprawdę cieszył się, że dobiegał on już końca. Miał wielką nadzieję, że do jutra wymyśli, co zrobić z tym wszystkim.

Artur wrócił po kolacji w wyjątkowo świetnym nastroju.

- Merlinie, czy zrobiłeś już wszystko? – zapytał, zaczynając szykować się do snu.

- Tak – odrzekł Merlin, nie patrząc na niego. Widok jego nagiej klatki piersiowej, idealnego brzucha to było dla niego zdecydowanie za wiele.

- Świetnie. – Artur uśmiechnął się i wsunął pod kołdrę. – W takim razie została ci do zrobienia jeszcze ostatnia rzecz.

- Tak? – Merlin popatrzył na Artura zdziwiony. Naprawdę myślał, że to już wszystko na dziś i że będzie mógł się wreszcie położyć spać, ukoić skołatane nerwy.

- Chodź tu i pocałuj mnie na dobranoc.

Na twarzy Merlina pojawiło się przerażenie i szok. A więc jednak pamiętał!

- Słuchaa-m? – wyjąkał.

- Och, Merlinie przestań udawać. – Artur roześmiał się i wyciągnął do niego dłoń. – Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak i ja, co wydarzyło się wczoraj. I wiesz też, że oboje tego chcieliśmy. Od dawna już tego chciałem.

- Więc ty wszystko pamiętasz? – wybuchł Merlin. – To dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nic przez cały dzień?!

- Bo to było naprawdę zabawne, obserwować cię jak się miotasz, ukrywając swoje widoczne zainteresowanie moją osobą, fizyczne zainteresowanie, Merlinie – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Artur.

- Czyli ty zażartowałeś sobie dziś ze mnie?! – Merlin był wściekły. Zmrużył oczy. – Ty zarozumialcu! Egoisto! Ty egocentryczny bałwanie!

Artur roześmiał się głośno.

- Jesteś jeszcze bardziej uroczy, gdy się złościsz – powiedział. – Już? To chodź tu teraz do mnie, myślałem o tej chwili przez cały dzisiejszy dzień.

Merlin patrzył na Artura nadal mrużąc oczy. Ten zapatrzony w siebie bufon zrobił sobie z niego naprawdę niezłą zabawę. Ale powiedział przecież, że od dawna chciał go pocałować i Merlin tak bardzo tęsknił za tymi ustami…

Nadal był zły, ale podszedł do Artura, a ten natychmiast chwycił go w tali i przewrócił na łóżko.

- No nareszcie – wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha. – Nie bądź już zły Merlinie, nie chciałem, żebyś źle się czuł, naprawdę – powiedział, po czym pocałował go w to wrażliwe miejsce tuż koło uszu.

Merlin jęknął cicho. Cała jego stanowczość ulotniła się wraz z wargami Artura wędrującymi po jego nagiej szyi. Zarzucił mu więc ręce na ramiona i pocałował. To było naprawdę wspaniałe uczucie, poczuł ciepło w dole brzucha.

Kiedy Artur rozpiął jego koszulę i przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż kręgosłupa Merlina, poczuł, że ten spiął wszystkie mięśnie.

- Merlinie? – zapytał, patrząc na niego. – Coś nie tak?

- Nie, tylko, że ja… - Merlin opuścił wzrok, przygryzając dolną wargę. Na jego twarz wstąpił rumieniec.

Artur pomyślał, że taki nieśmiały, zakłopotany i niepewny Merlin jest cudownie seksowny.

- Zaufaj mi, dobrze? – powiedział, całując go w obojczyk.

Merlin był zbyt roztrzęsiony był powiedzieć cokolwiek, kiwnął więc tylko głową. Przecież nikomu nie ufał tak bardzo jak właśnie Arturowi. Rozluźnił mięśnie, pozwalając, by uczucie przyjemności zawładnęło nim kompletnie, wypierając z jego głowy wszystkie wątpliwości.

Kiedy kilka godzin później zasypiał wtulony w ramię Artura, opierając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, a noga Artura przerzucona była przez jego biodro, czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy i spokojny.

To mógł być piękny początek czegoś, czego Merlin nie miał odwagi jeszcze nazwać.


End file.
